


Nightmares (part 2)

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: Six months after Rogue promised Minerva he would take care of her, we see their progress together.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares (part 2)

A few taps snapped Minerva out of her reverie. Carefully, she removed the arm that was around her, avoiding waking Rogue, but when she sat up, she could hear a snort of annoyance from him.

That day the Dragon Slayer had had an exhausting mission, and the last thing she wanted was to wake him up for no reason, so she stayed still for a few seconds to check that he was still asleep.

"Rogue..." she uttered a shaky voice from the low edge of the bed.

Minerva leaned out trying to adapt her vision to the darkness of the room, discovering who was responsible for the noises that had awakened her.

Little Frosch whimpered as he tried to scale the mattress, which was too high for him.

"Frosch? Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I-I've had a nightmare," the Exceed sobbed.

"Oh... come here" she smiled at him spreading her arms.

She kindly helped him onto the bed, giving him a warm hug. Minerva knew precisely what it was like to have nightmares, and also what it was to have no one to comfort you when you couldn't sleep. Now she had Rogue, but she hadn't always been like this.

"Don't worry, Frosch... It was just a dream. Rogue and I are here and nothing can happen to you, okay?"

The Exceed clung to Minerva, still shaking with fear, as she stroked him trying to reassure him.

"B-but, it seemed to be real..."

"I know, nightmares feel like that. They suck" she smiled at him sticking her tongue out.

Frosch laughed slightly. He was still a little scared, but at least he had stopped shaking.

"Guys... what's up?" Rogue asked turning to them still sleepy and without even opening his eyes.

"Sorry, we woke you up..." Minerva apologized.

"It doesn't matter, honey" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Frosch has had a nightmare, and we're trying to get him to go back to sleep, right?"

"Frosch thinks the same!" exclaimed the cat, recovering his characteristic smile.

"Well, I see you fresh as a rose" the Dragon Slayer laughed.

"That's because I'm a professional" Minerva said putting a hand on her chest with a proud smile.

"I don't doubt it..." Rogue replied smiling back "So are you going to go back to bed, Frosch?"

"No! I-I'm afraid of sleeping alone..." said the Exceed shyly.

"Well, that has an easy solution. You can sleep with us if you want" Minerva offered.

"Yes, thanks!"

"Then there's nothing more to talk about. Everyone go to sleep" said Rogue yawning.

Minerva lay down again, resting her head on the Dragon Slayer's chest, and Frosch lay down on the other side, also on him. Rogue covered them with the sheet, put his arms around them both and said good night.


End file.
